Power Rangers and Physics
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: A random Power Rangers story I wrote for school.  That's right, for school.


_This is something I wrote for physics class last year… back when I leaned towards RPM taking place in 2109. The underlined words are physics vocab words that enabled this story to be a-okay for school. This was written before the end of RPM._

_I don't own the Power Rangers._

_Tomorrow is my first year anniversary; a new PR fanfic will be started in honor of that. Yeah!_

_

* * *

_

Ziggy Grover, the Green R.P.M. Ranger, was bored. The Garage, where he and all his teammates lived, was empty except for him and the team's mentor. Their fearless leader and Red Ranger Scott Truman was off arguing with his dad the Colonel yet again about something involving the defenses of the last human city left, Flynn McAllister the Blue Ranger and his dad were doing some grocery shopping, Summer Landsdown the Yellow Ranger was off on some motocross course somewhere, his best friend Dillon the Black Ranger was off somewhere, and the twin Gold and Silver Rangers Gem and Gemma were off trying to find Grinders, the foot soldiers of Venjix's army, to blow up.

Slipping on his black leather jacket with the green details, including a shark-like '4' on the back, over his dull green T-shirt he entered what he and Dillon had termed the dragoness's lair. And the dragoness herself sat at her consul, typing away furiously. Running a hand through his already unruly curly brown hair, Ziggy observed her for the thousandth time.

She was slender with a jarring black pageboy that only accentuated her sharp facial features. Her skin was abnormally pale due to the fact that she had only gone outside three times in the past thirteen years. Laser-like blue grey eyes pinned him to the wall as she looked up.

"Yes, Ranger Green?"

He shrugged idly, trying to disguise his hurt. Of all the Rangers, he was the only one she had yet to call by name. This caused extra pain due to the minor fact that he had been interested by her from the moment as a computer screen she had given him a verbal whip lashing. Then, when he and the other four Rangers had first met her in person, he had fallen head over heels in love with her arrogant, confident vibe that seemed oddly in sync with her slight and ethereal appearance. Ever since, he had just kept falling despite her clearly extra-harsh attitude towards him.

"Just wondering what you're up to."

"Studying diodes of the past," she replied abruptly, continuing to type at an unbelievable speed. Ziggy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay then, doc."

"Don't make me use the sound cannon on you."

"Okay, _doc_," Ziggy responded, his inflection on the latter word. Walking over to rest his arms on the back of her oversized swivel chair he inquired lazily, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes. Vacate the area."

"Ha-ha, doc."

She looked up at him, eyebrows raised. Ziggy knew if he didn't want a cannon staring him in the face the next time he opened the fridge he ought to lay off the 'doc' stuff. So instead he said, "What are diodes anyway?"

"Diodes are a way to channel bioelectric energy in a single direction, to focus it if you will."

"Like our morphers?"

"Not like your morphers exactly. The diodes I am studying are morphers."

"Where did you get them?" Ziggy peered down over her head- an easy task, considering her petite stature. Lying on her consol between keyboards and hard drives were a stick capped by a crystalline yellow bird with spiky wings; a device that looked like a wrist communicator that was red; a pink, black, and white rectangular object with the letters "SPD" running along one long edge; a black and silver rectangular object that looked like a handheld camcorder; a pair of bulky blue sunglasses; and a bright gold coin with a dragon inscribed on it. Ziggy looked over them curiously.

"Weird collection."

"Yes, well, each of them taps into the bioelectric field on a different frequency, which could account for the physical differences."

"So these are morphers?" Ziggy puzzled, picking up the gold coin. "This doesn't look like one."

"Remember when I told those schoolchildren-" Dr. K. cut herself short. "No, of course not. You were asleep."

Ziggy just barely managed to look sheepish.

"The R.P.M. morphers do not require an external energy force; however they do contain an energy force within them. I believe that this coin is an energy force that was separated from its diode."

"So where's its diode?"

"There lies the challenge," Dr. K. smiled, a rare occurrence. Of course, having been raised in a military think tank since she was four, she hadn't had many opportunities to smile. "I have sent Dillon out in search for more, since apparently energy forces and diodes being separated leads to a loss in equilibrium."

"And that's not good."

"Correct," Dr. K. agreed. "The coin is already releasing bioelectric eddies."

"Which are?" Ziggy asked, cautiously replacing the coin on the consul. Dr. K. ran a bioelectric scanner over it. On a screen an image of the coin appeared, glowing a bright green. Curls like solar flares kept extending out from the coin. Ziggy pointed at one, commenting, "I guess that is."

"Exactly. Interestingly, as long as it remained dormant it did not release any eddies. However, once Gemma found it-"

"Gemma found a Green morpher!" Ziggy was surprised to discover that he was outraged over this. Apparently over the past few months he had developed a closer bond with his morpher than he had realized. Dr. K. rolled her eyes.

"Green and Silver frequencies are oddly close together, as are Red and Gold frequencies. Bioelectric color frequencies are remarkably like additive primary colors and subtractive primary colors as well."

"Subtractive primary colors are yellow, cyan, and magenta, right?"

Dr. K. gave him a way look. "That is true."

"I remember because those are the three colors used in comics," Ziggy confessed with a grin. "So what are additive primary colors? Green, orange, and violet?"

"You got one right. Red, blue, and green. Together they make white light."

"So if you combined Scott's, Flynn's, and mine morphers you'd get a White morpher?"

"I never thought of that…"

Leery of the introspective look in her eyes, Ziggy ruffled her hair playfully. As she gripped at her hair protectively he told her, "Let's try that after we defeat Venjix, okay?"

"Very well. Shall I continue?"

"Fine by me…" Ziggy figured it was safe now. "…doc."

With a push of a button, Dr. K. caused a massive cannon to come down out of a ceiling panel and aim at him.

"You are not amusing, Ranger Green."

"Okay then." Having experienced far worse in his training sessions, Ziggy was nonchalant about the cannon. "So what'll happen if we don't find the diode in time?"

"It will result in a massive sonic boom that could easily destroy any biomatter within fifty feet."

"Oh."

"Equilibrium is important," Dr. K. shrugged. "Even those who believe in the metaphysical recognize that."

"Isn't the bioelectric field metaphysical?"

"No." There was a note of finality in her tone, and considering how the cannon was still pointing at him Ziggy decided now wasn't the time to pursue this topic.

"Hey, in layman's terms, how do morphers work after all?"

"They're safe conductors for bioelectronic currents to enter human bodies. If a human tried to tap directly into the bioelectric field without the proper precautions or training, it would not end well."

"I don't think I want to know."

"Quite. And even so, only special humans can use the morphers in the first place. As frightening as the implications of that theory are in regard to you, it seems to be the only viable solution to the facts."

Ziggy thought over that last sentence for a minute before realizing its meaning. That he hadn't become a Ranger by a very weird twist of events involving his meeting Dillon by trying to hijack his car and an evil girl robot, but rather that he'd been destined to be a Power Ranger.

"That is frightening."

"Mmm. As you know, I have a bioelectric scanner that reads biosignatures. Using it on you seven Rangers and then putting the readings in a color scanner, it came to my attention that you emit the color of your morpher."

"Weird. So the coin is a Green but what colors are these other morphers?"

"The wrist device is a Red; the 'SPD" rectangle is a Pink; the wand is a Yellow; the other rectangle is a Black; and the sunglasses are Blue. All of them have a varying amount of internal energy, similar to people."

"Internal energy? What is that- how connected they are to the bioelectric field?"

"In a sense. It is how much energy is stored within them. In physics it's used to refer to atoms or molecules but in this case it's morphers."

"What else have you learned?"

"What areas of the bioelectric field they tap into."

"Like how Dillon has his force field and I have teleportation."

"Or instantaneous displacement."

"Right. So?"

"Perhaps you can guess."

"Yeah right."

"All morphers are interconnected, despite the dispersion of frequencies in color and ability. It is probable that you might learn something from them, but knowing you I wouldn't hypothesize it with any great security."

Ziggy blew a raspberry at her, and smugly Dr. K. got out a half-full bag of candy corn and began to eat some. However, at some point the cannon had retreated back into the ceiling, so he figured why not.

Carefully he reached out and picked up the Black morpher. As gripped it tightly Dr. K. observed him out of the corner of her eye.

His wicked bright brown eyes were screwed up in concentration, and his fair skin seemed radiant next to her own. It startled her at first how good Ziggy, oops, Ranger Green looked in green but she now she simply enjoyed it. Out of all Rangers, he was the most puzzling as well as the one closest to her in age. At times he seemed to be looking for only for _numero uno_, but then why would he risk the wrath of all five cartels by giving their $5 million in medical supplies to orphans sick with gamma illness or jump after Dillon when Dillon was blasted off a building? And he had proved again and again his intense loyalty to Dillon by following him anywhere, even into the Waste beyond Corinth. Ziggy could lie as easily as he could breathe. She was still peeved that he had told her that he had learned to cook in prison when in fact the only jail time he had served was right after he and Dillon arrived in Corinth.

But at the same time she trusted him absolutely and he could be astonishingly honest and open at times. He disliked fighting and often needed bailing out by one of the other Rangers, usually Dillon, but he never gave up. He trained longer and harder than anyone else, and it would be showing except Venjix's monsters kept increasing in power as well. And while he was often afraid and openly showed it, he didn't back down and thought on his feet. She looked up and down his lanky build and wondered why on Earth there wasn't a diagnosis procedure to tell if you were falling in love. With a small cough she snapped Ziggy out of his zoned-out state.

"Well?"

"This guy could see and hear on ultrasonic levels. He could also see and hear things going on up to a hundred feet away. He had a bit of an ego, like Dillon, and didn't like to work with others at first, again like Dillon. But unlike Dillon, he was a bit of a ladies man."

"And Dillon is a one-woman wolf," Dr. K. shook her head resignedly. She had hoped that no romantic entanglements could occur within her team, but it appeared that multiple attachments were developing, most notably between the Black and Yellow Rangers. Ziggy looked depressed as he replaced the morpher.

"I just hope you find a cure in time."

"There isn't one, Ranger Green."

"Nothing is impossible, K. If anyone can find a way to help Dillon and Tenaya, it's you."

"It's my fault Dillon and his sister are hybrids in the first place, as well as amnesiacs and turning into full-blown attack-bots."

"No, it's not."

She smiled sadly at him. "Yes it is. No one forced me to-"

"Yes they did," Ziggy spoke softly, passionately. "Those, those freaks at Alphabet Soup made you create the Venjix Virus. They made you stay inside when you wanted to go outside. If it's anyone's fault, it's theirs."

"I should have activated the firewall first."

"Should've, would've, could've. All that matters is now, K. That's all that matters."

Bright brown eyes met cool blue-grey eyes for a long minute. Finally Dr. K. commented, "So. Should I elaborate further on the morphers' abilities?"

"Don't see why not," Ziggy shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the consul. Making a face at him Dr. K. explained as she typed, "There is a clearly defined spectrum of Ranger colors within the bioelectric field. Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, and Pink seem to be the most vibrant. They are followed by Green, White, Gold, and Silver. Orange, Indigo, and Violet only occur in small quantities. Unfortunately precise details are practically impossible to obtain due to the fact the bioelectric field is incoherent."

"It can talk?"

"No, Ranger Green, although it does appear to be sentient. By incoherent I mean that the frequencies are all jumbled up. Thankfully the colors are very distinct, although some colors do possess varying shades."

"Neat. So like, does each color match up to an ability or what?"

"Yes and no. They do match up, but not all Greens can teleport nor can all Blues freeze time. Each Ranger receives his or her own color and ability- if he or she receives one."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Well, there is also an animatic field. It consists of a set of nexi that bear the power of a certain animal."

"Animatic… animal… I get it! Cool."

Dr. K. had to press her lips together hard to keep from smiling.

"Precisely. The bioelectric and animatic fields are linked, although I have yet to determine how exactly. But it does seem to be a symbiotic relationship, where both benefit from the relationship."

"Kind of like me and Dillon."

She gave him a look, so he elaborated.

"Dillon keeps me from getting killed while I try to boost his spirits when he's low and assist him on all his ventures."

"That's actually not a bad comparison."

"Thanks."

"So Power Rangers can also tap into the animatic field. It would seem by using biotechnology I accidentally connected you seven to this field."

"Not a problem; might come in handy," Ziggy shrugged. Tapping the wand against Ziggy's knee Dr. K. told him, "It would appear that this morpher could tap into one of the five phases of matter."

"Five? I thought there were four! Solid, liquid, gas, and plasma," Ziggy ticked off his fingers. "Yeah, that's four."

"What is the power source for your morpher, Ranger Green?"

"Oh. Electricity."

"Which is the one I'm holding in my hand right now. Now, of course, considering other factors, snow, solar power, and lunar power could have been accessed in morphers as well."

"Solid would be earth, liquid would be water, gas would be wind, and plasma would be fire. Am I right?"

"You're correct in your theory, yes." At times Ziggy could be surprisingly quick at grasping a concept. Other times, not so much. The time where he had been convinced they would eventually win against Venjix despite Venjix's exponentially advancing technology simply because they were the 'good guys' still astounded her.

"Hey, where did you find these morphers anyway?"

"Gem and Gemma found them in the lost part of the city a couple of days ago while exploring."

"Well, if you were going to find morphers anywhere, it would be there," Ziggy shook his head. The old part of the city was nearly overgrown with trees; the area that extended beyond it, including the mountains, used to be a desert but around the turn of the millennium its climate had shifted dramatically. Urban myths contributed it to… Ziggy let out a long whistle. Dr. K. glared at him.

"Please don't do that."

"Sorry. I just remembered that there's this urban myth that the area past the old city used to be a desert, but then the Power Rangers emerged triumphant against all their enemies so life returned there."

"Life… the bioelectric field, perhaps?"

"But maybe Power Rangers still gathered there… maybe even left their morphers there once they no longer needed them."

"A viable theory once again, Ranger Green."

"Why don't you call me by my name?'

"Somehow I doubt your parents named you that."

"Dillon isn't really named Dillon."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Dillon's not you."

"I know I'm annoying, but do you really dislike me that much?" Ziggy tried to keep his tone light, but he failed. Dr. K. colored lightly, but even that showed very clearly against her waxen skin.

"Not at all."

"Then?" Ziggy probed. To Dr. K.'s relief, at that moment the sound of Dillon's car the Fury pulling in could be heard throughout the Garage. Standing up, her long crisp white lab coat momentarily billowed around her.

"Let's go see if Dillon found anything."

Feeling slightly cheated out of something, Ziggy tagged along as Dr. K. strode into the central part of the Garage, making a straight line towards Dillon as he got out of his battered but loved car. Stopping right in front of the tall, floppy brown-haired young man in black she inquired flatly, "Well?"

"Not sure what it is, but I found some stuff," Dillon informed her, handing over a light black duffel bag. Inside were a strange but ornate gold and sapphire necklace, a small velvet box, an orange and black vinyl jacket, and a small beige brochure entitled 'Terra Venture'. Running a bioscanner over them, Dr. K. made her pronouncement.

"While not possessing the internal energy of the morphers, these objects have a high enough biolevel reading to indicate that they spent a lengthy period of time in close contact with Power Rangers."

The trio stared down at the set of four objects, all three wondering what on Earth to do next.


End file.
